


Your Half of the Bridge

by eggshellseas



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: "Performance issues", Attempted Sex, Complicated Relationships, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: There was an awkward moment where they couldn't coordinate their greeting, but then Kenny's arms were wrapped tightly around him, and Adam's face was buried in Kenny's hair, and one of Ibushi's hands was on his shoulder like a benediction.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page, Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Your Half of the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating with myself if I want to add this to [Sure as hell ain't best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822132), which is Kenny/Hangman during their tag team run, with some mentions of past Kenny/Ibushi.
> 
> This shares a lot of the same dynamics, but it's not something I had planned for where that series was going. Recent developments between AEW/Impact/NJPW just really inspired me to want the Golden Lovers back together. There's nothing directly referenced from it, and I don't want to put anyone off who just wants to read this as a one shot. But if you _have_ read my other fics, you can read this as a possible future in that universe Choose Your Own Adventure style. :)
> 
> Also, I have to thank [MellivoraCirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellivoraCirce), who doesn't know about this fic, but is my 'write about boner problems' enabler.

"If you're interested, and comfortable with it, he'd like to watch you fuck me."

Disbelief must have registered on Adam's face, because Ibushi smiled at him and nodded as if to say, 'That's right - I am a higher being, and have no issues seeing my partner with another person. I'm not weighed down by ugly, petty feelings like jealousy'.

At least, that was how Adam took it.

On the screen, Kenny's face drew worried. "You don't have to say anything now. You can think about it, obviously. _Obviously_ , you can think about it. No pressure."

Adam exhaled sharply, not quite a chuckle, both amused and skeptical. Kenny shifted the conversation back to scheduling, making sure he had Adam's flight info, and knew what day he had to be at Ryogoku. Kenny and Ibushi had a brief argument about, from what Adam could gather, the exact dates of the shows on the upcoming tour. He might not have been able to understand every word, but he could follow the beats of them exaggeratedly imitating each other, and then Kenny's expression when he had to admit he'd been wrong, and Ibushi was right. It reminded Adam of his parents, which was not an association he wanted where sex was involved, but his folks were what he considered the quintessential old married couple, and that's exactly what Kenny and Ibushi were modeling.

Ibushi excused himself after that, waving goodbye to Adam over the video call, and kissing Kenny's temple. It was, after all, the next morning in Tokyo, and Adam knew Ibushi had a busy schedule as the four - Adam was pretty sure Ibushi was up to number four - time IWGP Heavyweight Champion.

He and Kenny chatted for a little longer without ever circling back to the proposition, but Adam thought about it, that night, and over the next few days. 

_Obviously_ , he thought about it. It wasn't an entirely new thought. He'd imagined it occasionally over the years, in different forms, and Kenny had maybe dropped it into some dirty talk a couple of times, but it had never been on the table as a real possibility. Of course, logistically it wasn't like there had ever been many opportunities. This was the first time in Adam-didn't-even-know-how-long they would all be in the same place. 

The system they had worked out, that had been working - as hard as it was for Adam to believe - for a few years now, was that Adam was with Kenny when work brought Kenny stateside, or if Adam could make it up to the cottage when Kenny was back in Canada. The majority of the time, Kenny lived with Ibushi in Tokyo, and because Ibushi wasn't fond of international travel, and because Adam hadn't been to Japan since Kenny moved back, he'd spent very little time with Kenny and Ibushi together as a couple.

He liked Ibushi fine - thought he was an amazing wrestler, of course, but he didn't know him all that well. Ibushi didn't speak much English, though he could understand a fair bit, and it was still a hell of a lot better than Adam's basically nonexistent Japanese. Their infrequent conversations had mainly been pleasantries and shop talk, with a lot of nodding and miming. He thought Ibushi was handsome, of course, because he had eyes, but mostly he was a sometimes colleague, and Kenny's partner, and that was it.

And now Adam was set for a surprise appearance in New Japan to start the build for their big multi-promotion show, and he'd accepted that while Kenny had invited, and then insisted that Adam stay with them, he was probably inviting Adam as a longtime friend, and nothing more, and then, that call- 

_"He'd like to watch you fuck me."_

Maybe Adam wouldn't have called the whole situation _ideal_. It could be difficult - the distance and time apart, and Adam and Kenny sometimes went in circles about how Kenny worried Adam deserved more, or was missing out, or whatever, and Adam would have to remind him it was his life, and his choice to make, and for the millionth time he would say, 'Yes, Kenny, I know you'll understand if I meet someone and decide I don't want to keep doing this.' He'd stopped telling Kenny anything about his dating life ages ago, since he always kept it casual, and then invariably broke things off with anyone he'd started seeing when he got time with Kenny, and it just would've made Kenny feel needlessly guilty. 

If _that_ was his worst habit these days, Adam felt like he was doing pretty good. His drinking was under control. He'd made up with Matt and Nick. He wasn't currently a champion, but he had been, and felt confident he would get there again soon. He had a therapist. He was content with how things were with Kenny. But it all took ongoing, neverending work, and Adam was aware of how big changes could set him back, but also - also, it was an offer that would maybe bring him closer to Kenny, and Ibushi, and it undeniably turned him on to think about.

He was thinking about it the following Monday, during a conference call while Kenny was talking about pyro. He wanted to fuck Kenny. That was the easy part of the equation. Ibushi was the complicating factor. Would he be holding Kenny? Sitting next to them on the bed? On the other side of the room? Would he be undressed? Aroused? Touching himself? Would he be talking dirty to Kenny? Would he tell Adam how he wanted him to fuck Kenny, which Kenny would have to then translate for him? He couldn't exactly interrupt the meeting to ask, though imagining Matt and Nick's reactions made Adam laugh to himself, so he texted Kenny, _Have some questions about that thing you proposed,_ which he realized maybe sounded like he wanted to follow-up on the pyrotechnics Kenny was asking for, but he figured Kenny would know what he meant.

_Pay attention to Cody!!_ Kenny responded almost immediately, and Adam had to concede he genuinely had no idea what topic Cody had moved on to.

_Like you're not playing Street Fighter right now, he shot back._

He got a 🤐 from Kenny, and then _Call me after mtg?_

Adam drummed his fingers against the desk in his home office, his knee bouncing as the call dragged on. For the life of him, he couldn't have recounted anything from that production meeting.

-

Two weeks and some 7,000 miles later, Adam stepped out of a cab in front of Kenny and Ibushi's place, a narrow house tucked away on a quiet, residential street in the Katsushika Ward.

He heard the clatter of someone rushing to the door, and was unsurprised when it was Kenny who opened it, with Ibushi a few steps behind. He left his shoes inside the entryway, and let Ibushi take his bag, and then they were all three in the kitchen - four, counting Dobby, who had come to investigate. There was an awkward moment where they couldn't coordinate their greeting, but then Kenny's arms were wrapped tightly around him, and Adam's face was buried in Kenny's hair, and one of Ibushi's hands was on his shoulder like a benediction.

"How are you? Are you hungry? Tired? Do you want to lie down? What do you need?" Kenny said in rush, still clutching Adam tightly.

"Well, I've been on a plane for like eighteen hours, so I'm sure I don't smell too good," Adam said. Kenny made a muffled sound of disagreement against Adam's shoulder, and Adam laughed. "In any case, I'd love to grab a shower, if you don't mind."

Ibushi led the way, deftly avoiding Adam's attempt to carry his own bag. The bathroom he was directed to had a very luxurious looking bathtub next to the shower, large enough that Adam thought it had to have been a renovation to the house, made to accommodate wrestler-sized men. He was flooded with thoughts of getting Kenny in there with him, and of what Kenny and Ibushi would look like - warm and relaxed, Kenny curled over Ibushi, riding his cock with languid rolls of his hips while Ibushi let his head fall back against the edge of the tub and-

Adam made his shower quick and lukewarm, anxious to get back to his hosts. Just as he had finished rinsing, there was a knock on the door, and Kenny poked his head in, a stack of towels in his arms. "I realized there weren't any - I, uh, was just finishing the laundry." He was openly staring, his words getting quieter as he went on. Adam had lost some weight since cutting his drinking down, though not much, but he'd also put on more muscle recently, and it felt good to have Kenny looking at him with such blatant admiration and lust.

Kenny came closer, setting his bundle of linens down by the sink. He took the top towel from the pile and held it out for Adam.

Adam accepted it, and started to dry his upper body. Kenny's hand remained hovering in the air, just short of making contact with Adam's arm.

"Can I?" Kenny asked softly

Somewhere between Adam's brain and his mouth, his confident answer turned into a simple croak of, "Yeah."

Swallowing hard, Kenny stepped forward and fit his palm to the side of Adam's pec. His thumb traced an arc above Adam's nipple as his other hand wandered over Adam's abs. He leaned in, his lips slightly parted, and then paused, so close that Adam couldn't take it. He dropped the towel so he could get both hands in Kenny's hair and tug him that final distance, covering Kenny's mouth with his.

Kenny was panting when they parted, whispering in little fragments, "Do you want to - the bedroom? I didn't think we'd - right away. Fuck, sorry, you're so-"

Adam stopped him with another kiss. "Bedroom?"

"Let me," Kenny said between soft pecks. "Oh, let me get Busan."

The reminder of what they had planned made Adam's stomach fly into his throat, all nerves and anticipation. He couldn't speak, so he nodded and let Kenny go, then took a moment to retrieve the towel and pat his hair with it. It seemed silly to put anything on, but it also felt weird to be naked, so he wrapped the towel around his waist before going down the hall to Kenny and Ibushi's bedroom.

They were already in there, sat on the bed, talking quietly. Kenny's back was to the doorway, but Adam could see Ibushi's expression, lit up with excitement.

New Japan had always put him and the other foreign wrestlers up in chain hotels with Western style rooms. Kenny and Ibushi's bedroom, in contrast, had traditional tatami mats on the floor, and a futon mattress on a low platform frame. It felt like such an intimate, lived-in space, and as Kenny turned and held his hand out to him, both he and Ibushi were smiling, so welcoming that Adam couldn't breathe for a moment, struck by the immense privilege it was to have been invited into this private sphere.

He sat next to Kenny and let his hands settle on either side of Kenny's jaw before kissing him, slower and deeper than a few moments ago. Ibushi leaned back against the headboard and hummed appreciatively. Reassured by his approval, Adam was bold enough to pull Kenny's shirt off and run his hands over Kenny's shoulders and down his back. He was still avid about working out - to keep up with Ibushi, Adam suspected, but he didn't bulk like he had as a performer. He felt trim in Adam's arms, relatively speaking, like when Adam had first met him and he was just moving up from Junior Heavyweight. Not that age hadn't gotten to him - the lines on his face were more pronounced, and there was a little grey in his scruff and at his temples, but Adam thought he was lovely, still, always.

Kenny's mouth quirked, and he touched the towel where it was tucked under itself, waiting for Adam to give him the go-ahead. Adam nodded on a heavy exhale, and Kenny pulled it open, then skated his fingers up Adam's thigh. Adam let his knees fall apart, leaned back on his elbows, immediately felt too artificially posed, and sat up again. 

Meanwhile, Kenny had taken his shorts off, and not being the only person undressed soothed some of Adam's nerves. Kenny massaged at Adam's hip and kissed along his jaw and throat. When he spread his legs a little farther, Kenny moved to rubbing his inner thighs. Adam's cock twitched, filling out slightly as Kenny's knuckles brushed his balls. A groan rattled out of him when Kenny finally touched his dick, and Kenny surged forward to kiss Adam like he wanted to taste the sound. His mouth was insistent against Adam's, staking a claim with teeth and tongue, but his hand stayed slow and gentle on Adam's cock. He stiffened a little more with Kenny's stroking - not much, not what he'd qualify as an erection yet. Kenny, though, was _dripping_ , his dick standing straight up, the tip rosy red and shiny with precum.

Behind Kenny, Ibushi said something, humor evident in his voice, and Adam felt _awful_ that he'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Busan," Kenny protested. Ibushi leaned forward and put his hand on the back of Kenny's neck and spoke again, looking at Adam with a good-natured grin.

"He says I wasn't exaggerating about how big your dick is," Kenny said with an embarrassed smile.

"You talk about my dick?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not - I mean, when we were discussing _this_ , yeah, a little. Not all the time," was Kenny's flustered explanation. 

Adam smiled, his cheeks feeling hot. "Uh huh," he said, as if doubtful.

Kenny grumbled something at Ibushi, who butted his head gently against the side of Kenny's face. Kenny turned to kiss him, and Adam realized it was his first time seeing that happen, and then realized how much they _hadn't_ been touching each other, and that they'd probably been doing that for his benefit, and he felt guilty again, like he'd been doused in ice water, and even though Kenny and Ibushi looked very sweet together, Adam's uncooperative dick had gone completely soft. He wasn't normally prone to performance anxiety, but he'd possibly underestimated the emotional complexity of trying to put on a sex show in front of the man Kenny was with both before and after him, the man Kenny had never not been in love with.

"You want me to blow you?" Kenny asked, so very earnest, like he really just wanted to _help._

"No, that's, uh - no thank you," Adam said awkwardly, thinking of how he'd feel even more uncomfortable if he couldn't have Kenny's whole body pressed against him and making him feel less on display.

Ibushi looked worried, which made Adam feel even guiltier. He spoke to Kenny, his tone sounding serious, before giving Adam a look that was either an apology or pity, then got up and left the room.

"He doesn't- shit, he doesn't think this is his fault, does he?" Adam asked, wanting to tell Ibushi to wait, but not entirely sure what had happened.

"He wanted to give us a moment to talk, and he's worried he's making you uncomfortable," Kenny said frankly.

Adam groaned and flopped onto his back. He _was_ less self-conscious with Ibushi out of the room, but he didn't want Ibushi to think he'd done anything wrong, or out of bounds. Kenny stretched out on his side, his arm on Adam's chest with his hand over Adam's heart. Adam heaved a sigh. "I could watch you guys," he offered.

"I'd hate to make an ass out of you and me, but that doesn't seem like something you'd be into," Kenny said, his tone carefully playful.

Adam thought about what the emotional repercussions might be. Besides maybe feeling excluded, he'd worry that there'd be something obviously better, and _more_ than the sex he had with Kenny. "Maybe not," Adam said apologetically. Kenny reached down and squeezed his hand, obviously proud that Adam could admit it, in a way that made Adam feel both pleased, and a little like he was being overly coddled.

Kenny sucked on his lower lip for a moment, and then said, "I thought you'd be more comfortable if he wasn't participating, but you could both fuck me. I mean, I'd be okay with that."

"Oh, would you?" Adam said sarcastically. "You'd be willing to do that for me? That's so noble." He squeezed Kenny's hand back, to be sure Kenny knew he was joking.

Kenny laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. "I mean it! Busan would be into it, too. Do you think it would help, if he wasn't just watching? Or make it worse? Be honest."

"I think it might make me feel competitive," Adam said. "But I think it would help the, uh-" He looked pointedly down at his lap.

"We can also just go to dinner," Kenny said, and then, decidedly, "Let's go get dinner," and so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always very much appreciated.
> 
> This is the first time I have written Kota Ibushi as actually present in a fic! Although Adam's POV holds him at a distance, so maybe it wouldn't be fair to say he's completely present. I have had a lot of thoughts about writing characters with a language barrier between them, and am trying some new things, and while he's not the narrative focus, I hope there's still enough of him coming through that he feels like a real part of the story.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://coldskullsanada.tumblr.com).


End file.
